


Sprayed-on Heart

by BurntGayPotato



Category: Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Boys In Love, Erik is a Sweetheart, Graffiti, Graffiti Artist Erik, Hero | Luminary is Named Eleven | El (Dragon Quest XI), M/M, Random & Short, Short, Surprises, graffiti artist, jk i sleep in class, k back to the tags, not rly much tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 14:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21737629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntGayPotato/pseuds/BurntGayPotato
Summary: Erik pondered for a moment or two, wondering how exactly he wanted to carry out the rest of this work. He finally decided on a simple purple “EL” traced again, in black and silver and highlighted in white.He stood back to admire his work, and nodded in satisfaction.Finally he took out a blue that matched his hair color and scrawled a messy “Lupin” in the corner. His street name.-OR-Erik is a graffiti artist. fight me.
Relationships: Camus | Erik/Hero | Luminary (Dragon Quest XI)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 26





	Sprayed-on Heart

An ordinary day, an ordinary walk downtown, an ordinary blank brick wall. 

But Erik saw it as an opportunity waiting for him. 

With a quick glance around, he slipped down the alleyway where the large brick wall was. The bricks were pretty old, and a good power wash would cause them to crumble. It was perfect. 

Erik slipped his backpack off his shoulders in a practiced motion and unzipped the bag to pull out a can of reddish spray paint. 

He made two large arcs that connected at both ends, then filled it in. Then he painted around the shape with a black can. Next, he took out his favorite metallic silver paint and traced around the outside of the black to create a thin border. A few darker reds here, a couple pinks there, and Erik had himself a large, but simple heart on the wall. 

Erik pondered for a moment or two, wondering how exactly he wanted to carry out the rest of this work. He finally decided on a simple purple “EL” traced again, in black and silver and highlighted in white. 

He stood back to admire his work, and nodded in satisfaction.

Finally he took out a blue that matched his hair color and scrawled a messy “Lupin” in the corner. His street name.

-

“Where are you taking me Erik?” Eleven laughed as Erik led him down the street, completely blindfolded. 

“I can't very well tell you that! Otherwise I might as well take off the blindfold!” Erik said dramatically.

“But I wanna knowwwww!” El pouted. Erik chuckled and kissed the boy’s temple.

“You’ll find out soon, we’re nearly there.”

Erik led his boyfriend to the spot he’d painted the week before. He had checked practically every five hours to make sure it was still there despite the fact that he knew nobody would risk taking it off for fear of crumbling the brick even more.

“Annnd, now!” Erik announced once they were finally in the alleyway. El took off his blindfold and gasped. His blue eyes sparkled with wonder. 

“Did you- did you do this for  _ me _ ?” he asked, awestruck. “When did you have the time?” 

“When you were out shopping last weekend.” Erik grinned. 

“But I was only gone for an hour!” Eleven said incredulously. 

“I know, I know, that’s why I could only make a little something.” El’s eyes went as wide as gold coins. 

“A little something?!” he protested. “This is incredible!” the brunet turned to kiss Erik.

“Thank you so much. This is  _ beautiful. _ ” Erik sighed happily.

“So are you.” he smiled at how El blushed brightly. “Happy birthday.”

“I love you, Erik.” he said, hugging the blue haired boy tightly.

“I love you too Eleven.”


End file.
